That Fateful Mission
by fairytailfanfics4u
Summary: This is my FIRST fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! So, basically, Levy and Gajeel went on a mission... youll have to read to find out what happens next ;3


That Fateful Mission

{GaLe (Gajeel x Levy) Fanfiction}

By, Lexi Rogers

It was on a hot summer day when Gajeel and Levy had gone out of a mission. "Why'd we have to take a job request today of all days?" Gajeel whined. "Well…you said you were bored, so I found a job for us. Besides, it's nice to get out of the guild once in a while; it gets stuffy and full of the stench of alcohol. Sometimes you need fresh air once in a while, ya know?" Levy said stretching.

"Yeah, yeah…but we had to do it now because?"

"Like I said, the stench and you were bored…"

"Yeah, but I didn't say that I wanted to go on a job." Gajeel then just noticed something. He looked around. "Lily?" He asked, still looking for his exceed. "Levy, have you seen Lily anywhere?" He asked concerned. "Nope, not at all. I thought that he came with us…" Levy said while looking for the black and white cat, as well. "Darn…" Gajeel muttered as he rubbed his head. Lily sat in the tree above them. As soon as Levy walked by, Lily dropped from the tree, landed on Levy's head, whispered something in her ear, and flew off. "Oi! Lily!" Gajeel shouted as he ran after the cat. After he failed, he walked back to Levy. "Darn that cat!" Gajeel muttered. He looked over at Levy, who was blushing. "Levy, you ok?" He walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead. "No, you don't seem to have a fever…" Levy only blushed more. "I-I'm fine!" She said, her voice shaking. Lily had flown up high, landed in the same tree and continued to watch their conversation. "Oh, then what did Lily say?" Gajeel asked, but he thought that he knew the answer. "Oh! Lily just told me that the enemies are up ahead! That's all!" Levy said, clearly lying. "That so~?" Gajeel said grinning. "He didn't say… anything at all? Nothing at all?" Gajeel asked once again.

"R-Right!"

"So…he didn't say that I have feelings for you~?"

"…well…"

"Haha, I knew it!" Gajeel said laughing. Levy stared at him, confused a bit. "So, he was right?" Levy asked. Gajeel, still laughing, was able to somehow sputter out, "Yeah." Levy sat down on the ground. "So…is it true?" Levy asked, looking up at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "It is true." Gajeel said smiling. "Well… I have feelings for you too, Gajeel!" The Script Mage said, returning his smile. "Now, let's go to the job!" She said as she got up and began to walk towards the cliff. "Right." He said, following her. After about 3-5 minutes, they arrived at the cliff. "I don't see any enemy…" Gajeel said, looking around. "Nah, I don't see on ei-" She was cut off by a large crashing sound. They both turned their attention to two large men standing over a fallen tree. "So here you are!" Gajeel said, while his arm turned into a metal sword. He charged at them, as one of the men cast a fire spell on the ground, making volcanoes shoot up from the ground. Gajeel jumped back and stood next to Levy. "Darn it!" Gajeel said, turning his sword back to normal. He then jumped up while Levy ran towards them this time. "Solid Script: Fire!" She said as the word fire appeared disappeared, then shot fire towards the two men. "Tetsuryu no Hoko (Iron Dragons Roar)!" Gajeel roared, as he shot out a fire like beam made of iron at the opponents. The second man used a repelling spell, which made both of their attacks bounce back and hit them. Levy dodged easily; however, Gajeel couldn't move easily. Luckily, he was able to move out of the way of the attack. Gajeel now stood in front of Levy. He motioned Levy to stay back. "Gajeel! I can take care of myself!" Levy complained.

"I know, but I don't want you hurt."

"I know that… just… let me help you!" Levy said, reaching up and putting her hand on his shoulder. Gajeel then moved out of the way and stood beside her. "Gajeel, let me try something." Levy said as she cast a spell. "Script Magic: Spears!" She yelled, as the word "Spears" appeared, disappeared, and then shot multiple spears at the men. The same man used the repel spell; however, it only repelled one spear. The others came hurdling at the men. They fell backwards and scrambled away. One spear; however, was repelled and sent flying back towards Gajeel and Levy. Levy, who was standing directly in its path, was too scared to move. "LEVY! MOVE!" Gajeel shouted as he stood in front of her, facing the spear with his arms spread wide open. Levy blinked and in a flash, Gajeel was struck by the spear. He fell over to the side and lay on the ground. "Gajeel!" Levy screamed as she quickly took the large spear out of his abdomen. The spear had hit his vital organs and he was bleeding out fast. "Gajeel! Stay with me!" Levy pleaded. She sat in the pool of blood surrounding them and leaned in. "Levy…" Gajeel muttered, "I'm not going to make it. You and I both know that…" Gajeel said, looking at Levy, her eyes filled with ears. "Gajeel…" Levy cried. Gajeel closed his eyes slowly and drifted off. "I love you Levy, I always have and I always will…" The crying blue-haired teenager lean in and kissed him. "I-I'm sorry…I've always loved you too, and I still do to this day." She whispered as she fell on his chest, crying. She found the wagon that the two men had left behind, along with a horse. She put Gajeel in the back and began to ride back down to the guild. Levy reached the guild in a short time. Lucy, Natsu and Gray were standing outside the guild talking when they all saw Levy and the cart. Levy jumped down, as soon as she tied the horse's reins to a pole, and ran towards the group. "Gajeel…he died…it's my entire fault." Levy cried. They comforted her and walked her inside the guild. Later on, after the funeral, Levy stayed at Gajeel's grave all night long. "Gajeel…I'm so sorry…" She said once again as she left the next day.


End file.
